


Happy Birthday

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N 2: Written for Caliadragon:<br/>Pairing: Harry/Ron/Draco<br/>Plotlines: 12) The friends celebrates Harry’s birthday and 13) Harry loses his virginity</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: Written for Caliadragon:  
> Pairing: Harry/Ron/Draco  
> Plotlines: 12) The friends celebrates Harry’s birthday and 13) Harry loses his virginity

“Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday, our Harry! Happy Birthday to you,” Draco and Ron sang as they walked up with the cake and presents.

Harry smiled brightly as his party with his two lovers was about to begin. He stared at the cake, before dipping his fingers into the icing and licking them clean. He grinned when he heard twin moans.

Draco watched Harry’s face light up as they had cleared out the entire boys dorm before starting to celebrate Harry’s eighteenth birthday.  
Their lover was teasing them by playing with the icing. He watched Ron lick his lips before panting heavily. The pictures those boys sent to his head was nothing like the book they had bought for Harry.

“Do you want presents or just want to eat the whole cake?” Ron teased as he watched another piece disappear into Harry’s mouth.

“What gifts? You got me gifts?” Harry said excitedly. 

“Yeah, we got gifts. Useable gifts,” Draco answered as he watched Harry’s ear turn red at the word useable.

Ron picked up their first gift and presented it to their shy lover who took the red wrapped box in his hands.

Harry unwrapped it and blushed. He knew the blush would be permanent now as he began to read the book. Not much to read, there were only pictures in it about several positions. He looked at the cover. ‘Gay Kamasutra’ it read. Harry turned back to a certain position, already folding his legs the way it did on the picture until he heard snickering.

Ron and Draco watched Harry become engrossed in the book and couldn’t help laugh as they watched the long legs take the position of the first picture.

“No laughing!” Harry muttered as he continued with the next picture. He stopped when he came to an interesting picture. He looked at Ron and Draco before showing the position. “I want to try this one.”

Ron choked on his cake when he stared at the position. Draco had shown him that position as well when they researched the book before wrapping it up. 

“Harry, do you want me or Ron straddling you,” Draco asked curiously.

“I want to be the one who’ll do the straddling part,” Harry answered calmly. He had finally decided it was time to lose his virginity. And the best way was on his birthday.

Ron and Draco coughed as they now choked on a piece of cake. Their shy virgin wanted to be penetrated. The boys looked at each other and nodded. “Draco will be your first. I’m too large and thick for your first time,” Ron answered.

Harry nodded. He was surprised when another gift was pressed into his hands. He opened and took out the contents. Muggle lube in three different tastes: strawberry, chocolate and cherries.

“Which one?” Ron asked as he undressed himself, already hard with the vision of Draco entering Harry.

“Cherry,” Harry replied as he let Ron and Draco undress him. He was nervous and his lovers knew by the way he was shaking.

Draco let himself be undressed while he kissed Harry, distracting him from thinking too much. He groaned when Harry deepened the kiss. When Draco was naked, he sank down on the floor, with his back against the wall, supporting him.

Harry straddled his blonde lover and mewled when his cock was pressed along Draco’s and a wet finger touching his hole. He placed his arms around Draco’s neck and continued kissing him.

Ron sat behind Harry, touching the responsive hole with one finger. The redhead muttered a lubrication spell, cherry scent hanging in the air and gently pressed inside. He stilled when Harry tensed, getting used to the feeling of something inside him. He pressed further when Harry started to push back.

Draco stared at the flush on Harry’s cheeks as the boy became very responsive at the finger, but stilled when Ron added a finger. He tweaked the nipples before sucking on them.

Harry didn’t know what to do with himself. Draco was sucking his sensitive nipples and Ron was stretching him. He began moving his hips forward and backwards, trying to get more friction.

When Ron was satisfied with the stretching, he reached under Harry and grabbed Draco’s cock in his hands, guiding it towards Harry’s wet hole. Draco pushed up and felt his cock head pop in. Ron had placed his hands on Harry’s hips and pushed down, letting Harry take the cock deeply inside him.

Harry stilled when he felt his ass touch Draco’s upper thighs and finally realised that he had a cock deep inside him. He squeezed experimentally and smiled when Draco growled loudly.

Ron then sat behind Harry, pressing himself against his back and moved his hips. This movement caused Harry to bounce in Draco’s lap, who couldn’t do anything but enjoy the friction as Ron sat on his knees.

They finally found a rhythm and started slow. But slow turned into frantic as all three were rushing towards their orgasm. Harry laid his head on Ron’s shoulder while he climaxed, shooting his semen onto Draco’s chest and squeezing his inner muscles around the cock inside him.

Draco howled his lovers’ name and emptied himself deeply within Harry. Ron followed not shortly after, painting Harry’s back with his semen.

Ron came to himself and gazed at the two dopily smiling boys in front of him. He chanted a cleaning spell on all three of them before guiding his lovers towards his bed. The gifts were placed in Harry’s chest before he closed the curtains. As he fell asleep, he heard the door to their dorm opening with their roommates entering.


End file.
